


HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


**  
**

**

****

**

**  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


 

o ns = "urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:office" ?>

**Hutch  
was strumming his guitar.**

**“Are you serenading me?”  
Starsky leaned over the couch and blew in Hutch’s ear.**

**“In your dreams!” Hutch  
snorted, nonetheless, he turned his head to meet Starsky’s lips in a lingering kiss.**

**“I like it,” Starsky said,  
being vague whether he meant the kiss or the tune Hutch was composing.**

**“Who’s this for?”  
he asked, caressing Hutch’s nape of the neck.**

**“It’s a birthday song for  
Sweet Alice. One year ago she started a new life as a student at college. Do you help me with the lyrics, partner?”**

**Starsky’s answer sealed Hutch’s  
mouth.**

****

****

****

** [BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES](id24.html) **

****

  


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Enter supporting content here  
**

  
  
  
---


End file.
